Wake up
by oldsoul01
Summary: Scarlett has a a prophetic dream that shakes her to the core. Will she have to sense to set things right in her life before it is too late? Set morning after Ashley's party It's mainly fluff but enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

I live for what if stories. I don't know where the idea for this story came from…but I was bored and had a spare hour…here we go.

NOTE: I don't own gone with the wind, but I wouldn't mind owning Rhett. :P

'Wake up'

"Frankly my dear, I don't give a damn."

She watched dejectedly as he turned and walked out of her life, into a mist so thick that he disappeared within seconds. She felt that same fog choking her, killing every happy thought that ever existed in her mind. She felt a chill, a coldness that she had not felt before, like an icy hand had taken hold of her body and soul. A deep sob escaped her dry throat, as she stood hunched over, her hands over her eyes and ears. She silently willed this horrible feeling that possessed her to leave. And for a while she heard no more, not the quiet wind, not the creaking of the front door, nor the breaking of her own heart that beat in her chest.

She felt herself fall backward into a silent darkness, falling for what seemed an eternity.

Then suddenly her body gave a quick jerk. Her eyes met a vibrant white. She opened and shut her eyes adjusting them to her surroundings. She was in her own bed, staring up at the white ceiling above her head. It was another one of Scarlett O'hara's dreams. But this one had been the worst by far. Scarlett continued to stare above her as she fought to catch her breath. What a scare she had gotten! How real it had felt.

"Rhett." She breathed out, remembering that in her dream he had left her.

She shuddered as she saw flashes of his cold, empty eyes as he said those last words "Frankly my dear I don't give a damn" And she could see in those eyes that he spoke the truth.

Her dream had been a very vivid one. She had discovered she was pregnant, but Rhett had gone to London, taking Bonnie with him. He had returned and was as cruel as ever. Spiteful words were fired back and forth.

"Cheer up, maybe you'll have an accident." He said with a cold and menacing sparkle in his eyes. She had fallen then, and lost their baby.

In her dream she watched the scene before her, almost as something unseen, like a ghost. A tearful Rhett was pacing back and forth, guilt consuming him.

"God, please don't take her…I love her…please don't…she's my…my soul" He choked out collapsing in a chair.

"God?" Scarlett wondered. Rhett has never believed in God or in any religion…and yet he prayed for God to save my life…he loves me? Why had he never told me? This was all wrong...but it felt so real.

Scarlett felt greatly disturbed by everything. Why had she dreamt this?

She felt the familiar coldness from her dream seep into her bones as she remembered the next few pieces of her nightmare.

She sat outside in the garden overlooking the lawn.

"I guess you're right. But I'm sure if we could only try again, we could be happy." Said Rhett, with a mixture of hope and regret lighting his dark eyes.

"What is there to make us happy now?" Scarlett heard herself say.

"Well there's, there's Bonnie and, and I love you,  
Scarlett." Said Rhett sincerely.

"When did you discover that?" She asked sarcastically.

"I've always loved you. But you've never given me a  
chance to show it." Rhett told her, as the hope in his eyes slowly began to fade, like a tiny candle being blown out.

But she couldn't bring herself to think of what happened next.

Her little Bonnie. She couldn't help but remember the great cracking of the wood as her little girl's body came in contact with it.

She couldn't drown out the echoing sounds of their voices as they fought about who was responsible for their baby breaking her neck.

She remembered seeing Melly, lying sick in her bed like a tiny china doll, with her small body and ghostly white face. But most of all she remembered those words "Be kind to Captain Butler, he loves you so." Before she departed gracefully from the world.

Now she could feel the fog again. That same choking fog as she recalled chasing Rhett to confess her love. Which he rejected, leaving her standing at the door. Which now meant that she was back at the beginning.

Was her mind really that twisted, to conjure up an awful dream like that? Maybe she had eaten too late last night…she had heard you could have nightmares from tha-

Last night. Last night. It all came flooding back, engulfing her.

Rhett. She remembered the way he had held her in this very bed, touched her, made her feel alive. But the one thing she remembered more than anything was his words to her "I love you, I love you so much." She had heard them repeated again and again as he made love to her, his hands caressing her, his eyes staring deep into her own.

She felt her heart lurch with shock and a strange feeling. Her cold body was filled with a fiery warmth as she saw his face again, kissing her and loving her. The feeling hit her heart so fast that she almost jumped from fright.

"God's nightgown! I think…I think I love Rhett." She breathed out.

"Why else would I feel the way I did about last night? Why else would my heart have broken at the thought of Rhett leaving?" She concluded.

She felt nothing but happiness as she recalled the events of last night.

But then she thought of her dream once more. Was it an omen? Was it showing her the future? Scarlett had never been one to believe in magic or any psychic powers. Why Mamie Jincey was a supposed fortune teller and everything she told her had been…

"You are going to marry a gentleman with jet-black hair and a long black mustache" said an echoed voice from her past.

"My God…maybe those sort of things did exist" she thought.

"How could I have been so cruel to Rhett? When he's loved me all the time. Damn my stupid eyes for not having spotted it earlier. And damn my heart! Why did I pine for Ashley so? When I knew deep down he didn't want me…at least, not the real me." She thought sadly.

"I have to stop being so stubborn." She told herself. "Otherwise I might lose him forever..." she finished, with melancholy evident in her voice.

She couldn't lose him. Not now. Not after he had filled her dead heart with happiness and new life.

Scarlett giggled softly at her new found feelings.

"Ah-hem."

She looked up from the bed to see Rhett standing in the doorway with a serious expression.

"Hello." She said as if in a trance.

Scarlett's heart leapt at the sight of him. A spark of realization hit her suddenly. It was then that she knew what she had to do.

To be continued…

Hoped you liked it guys, review please and no fllllaaames.


	2. Note to all writers

Hey guys!

I know it's been a long time since I uploaded this story.

I don't think _I_should be the one to finish it. Basically I don't want to ruin what I think is a potentially good story.

But I was wondering if one of our better writers would like to continue on.

If anyone knows which fantastic writer it should be, nominate them or something. Or maybe there could be a few versions of the story, I don't know...

But you all have permission to continue on with it in a new story like Wake up - continued.

Thanks,

Old


End file.
